rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep Your Friends Close.../Walkthrough
This is a walk through for the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City mission Keep Your Friend Close... Mission Objective The objective for this mission is to kill Sonny Forelli for betraying you (Tommy) earlier on before the events of Vice City for being imprisoned for fifteen years. Also, you will need to assassinate Lance Vance, who decided to switch sides and sell you out for the Forelli's. Things that you need before starting the mission is: # Full health and armor, as there will be lots of bullets being sprayed during this mission which will be damaging to your health. # Also, stock up on heavy weapons that will make getting the job done faster and make killing assassins easier. Walkthrough After the cut scene finishes playing, you will start in your office as the top of the stairs. There will be a Colt Python pistol that will spawn to your right if you need it. Don't leave the office just yet, but guard the safe and gun down Sonny's men as they approach. (Go and '''kill' Lance Vance, the backstabber.)'' Once you see this pop up come up, leave your office and a cut scene will play, depicting Lance Vance entering the lobby with a Ruger along with Forelli Family members with Tec-9s. Just ignore them, or gun them down and focus on Lance, who at this point will be shooting at you. Just hit him once with a bullet from your gun and he will retreat down the hallway. Follow him through the halls and up the stairs to the rooftop. Once the game loads the outside world after entering the rooftop, you will see Lance Vance taking cover behind some barrels in the distance, along with a bunch of Forelli's, who are armed with pistols and Tec-9s. Ignore or mow them down as fast as you can then focus on Lance, who will be shooting at you from a distance. Fire back at him until he drops dead to the ground. Note that if your in trouble, or having trouble with aiming a manual weapon, head to your left and grab the Adrenaline Pill pick up behind the crates, which will slow down time and make aiming a lot easier. Once Lance is dead, head back inside the mansion for phase two. If you've taken a lot of damage during your fight with Lance, head down the staircase to the bottom floor to the armory room and grab the Armor and Health pickups, if needed. Once your done head back towards the mansion's office. Once you reach a certain point at the top of the staircase, a cut scene will play involving a confrontation between Tommy and Sonny Forelli. Once its done playing, you will start at the top of the staircase, with Sonny and his hit man below you. Note that if you head back into the office, there will be a Spaz shotgun in place of the Colt Python that you can grab that will deal massive damage over Sonny's rifle. Shoot at Sonny until he falls. Once he does, a cut scene will play with Tommy and Ken Rosenberg celebrating their take over of Vice City, followed by the end credits. Video